harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
IDR Harvester Queen
Oh, humans, like Shove. Kyle, lets give them a taste of their own medicine! -IDR Harvester Queen (known as Queen Allison) to Kyle Galacduck Details IDR Harvester Queen, which her name was Queen Allirson, known to many as simply “She”, ”Harvester Queen”, ”Alien Queen”, “Earth Harvester Queen”, “Ali”, “Alison” ”Madison”, “Allirson” or “Allison”, is a Harvester War Duck Queen. She was the 1,400 Queen Egg of Empress Patricy. Queen Allison mistaken humans for Shove’s allies, so she sended her forces to attack them. Until they really became Shove’s company “The Resistance”, put her clone more on Pressure while she still lies dormant in her palace. She was the main protagonist that started the War of 1996 and 2016. Queen Allison was to become an empress, if she had completed her Empiral Mission, commanded by the Harvester Queen Mother. She also sent her son and daughter to control the Mini-Mothership in the War of 1996. Allison died on July 4, 2016, marking the fall of the Umayan Empire. Information “Your name, Allison Ridley, 27 years old, 227AA Lieutenant, has found Shove’s planet?” -[[L.T. Evelyn McGregors|Evelyn]] McGregors to Allison Ridley Queen Allison was 175ft. tall, according to her doctor. Queen Allison was born 10 million years ago with no exact year, but Empress Patricy knows that the date of Allison’s birth was on January 8. Queen Allison lives in Virida, Birdland with Starbuck Galacduck and has set up her hive there, with 100 Xenomorphs and 100 ducks as her bodyguard. She pays for them 1,000,0000,000,000 Duck dollars every day, since she was the 7th richest in Birdland, subordinate to Gen. Nova and superior to Ivan Ducksmore. Her first name was Allison Vera Ridley, raised by Empress Patricia A. Fosterin-Ridley and Emperor Lance Morgan-Ridley. Her sister, Annalyn “Ana” Ridley (was her successor) when she died and took over her personal properly rewarded by King Galacduck (not to be confused with Kyle Galacduck) as a sister-in law to Galacduck. Contamination into the Queen In a “made up crossover universe between Alien VS. Predator franchise stories with Independence Day universes made the Story of Queen Allison became the 1st Harvester Queen to be born. Queen Allison made contact as still a normal Bird with the “Chemical AO” which made her and her offspring into Harvesters that were still distinguished by their duck shape. Other individuals who got contaminated are Evelyn McGregors, Kyle, Iris, Starduck Galacduck, and all the Queens, Empresses, higher ranks have been contaminated in purpose, because of the other ranks amazement to Queen Allison’s transformation into the First Harvester Queen. The Rise of the Ducks Queen Allison was one of Duck Praetorians that graduated from high School. Having to drink “Royal Duck Juice”, she molted into the queen the ducks and Xenomorphs love today. Life of Queen Allison: Her verdict explains it and it was shown in a news report after she was cloned. The Verdict “You liar! I shall step on you!” -Queen Allison to the President Queen Allison started as one of many duck eggs that Empress Patricy layed. Allison was a juvenile queen, and eager to take the throne. She eventually married King Starduck Galacduck, and had Kyle and Iris Galacduck, two to become a juvenile King and Queen. She eventually got a job from Shove, but Shove turned out to be evil and caused all the wars that took place on Earth in the Independence Day franchise. A Deal with Shove: Mangkhut Shove, the greatest enemy of the Harvesters, and also creators of the Sphere, made a deal with Queen Allison to forget the past and move on. Allison agreed but on one condition: Never break the rules. This deal was eventually broken when Kyle and Iris died, with Shove proclaiming “It was a trick”, laughing. And so they were banished from the Empire. War of 1996 Shove, sent Iris and Kyle, with Evelyn McGregors. Since they came up with the computer virus onto which Kyle and Iris were planning, they let the other ducks evacuate on a invisible pod. Steven Hiller and Levinson hijacked the mothership of Iris and Kyle, with Hiller having “fat lady“ jokes with Iris, which she said “I am not fat!” and they bombed the mothership, unable for them to leave in time. Queen Allison and all ducks banished Shove due to the deaths he have caused, and Allison cried with the last words of Kyle. With the reports of their Death, Allison made revenge and came back. When Levinson and his team investigated the Attacker in Congo, they received a signal from Queen Allison. Queen Allison replied, and said: “Don’t worry. The Galacduck Mothership is arriving in July 4. Tell the humans for my coming!”. Independence Day: Resurgence By July 1st, the Galacduck Centre Mothership left Planet Duck Prime and reached the universe at the Rhea Base, determined to take revenge on who killed her beloved son and daughter. Allison‘s main goal is to destroy them all. General Ivan Ducksmore, in the command of Queen Allison, fired the H2-Mega Weapon/Upgraded Primary Weapon, to destroy the moon base and the Orbital Defense System. Allison was seen in heat mode as a giant circle at the top of the ship. She sent General Ducksmore, Jernandez, Faris and 24 more to destroy Cheyenne and capture the President as prisoner. Queen Allison, knew the President was lying, brutally stepped on her. Knowing Shove’s minions, The Sphere was there, now had the second Mission to destroy her, get the coordinates of the refugee planet and finally destroy it. Along with 590 robot-piloted ships, she and her court set out to destroy Area 51. Planning for her attack, Queen Allison used ”Castle Attacker” or much known as the Queen’s Pod to set out and finally destroy them once in for all, with Ducksmore in the drilling control. Duel and Death: When Queen Allison’s Ship was hijacked by Thomas Whitmore, it was destroyed, rendering Allison unconsious when blasted, but in the sight of a bus, Allison chased it while dealing with fighters. She called in telephatically controlled duck fighters. The ESD’s lead members eventually shot Queen Allison to Death, which made Gen. Nate Ducksmore to pilot the Ship back to Harvester/Duck Prime, and the fall of the Umayan Empire. 22 years after Death, along with Kyle and Iris, were cloned. She was named Allison || and was remembering memories from her previous life. Appearances: Duck Squad: Fall of Peace (Allison, still as a normal bird) Duck Squad: The Rise of an Empire Attack on Shove 1 Attack on Shove 2 Independence Day: War Starts (Sphere’s Homeworld, attack of the sister queens) Independence Day Independenice Day: Resurgence (Death) Independence Day: Forever (Mentioned only) Independence Day: Forever || (Mentioned only) Attack on Shove 3 (Allison is cloned) Independence Day: Forever ||| Independence Day: Forever IV (Allison becomes the Supreme Queen) Independence Day: Forever In the next film Independence Day: Forever, Queen Allison is not yet cloned into Queen Madison but, she is mentioned a lot of times by the News, and especially the Ranking Leaders, including General Ivan Ducksmore. Her Mothership is seen again for the 2nd time, now controlled by Queen Ana. Lies about Queen Allison �� Queen Allison was perceived to be “evil”, but she only want to avenge the death of her son and daughter, like a true mother would care for her babies and only wants to finish the mission perceive by the Harvester Queen Mother. She was kind, but the only things she didnt want is to take away her babies and to fail, which will make her gravely angry. �� Some humans state that Queen Allison is the enemy of the Harvester Empire and all her subjects, but because of the death of her babies, she has become a wicked queen, getting the greatest revenge to avenge her son and daughter’s death. If she really was the enemy of the Harvester Empire, Allison would rather be banished by the Queen Mother. Queen Allison’s richness Queen Allison was the owner of 24 motherships, and invested a lot of money to pay for the Queen Mother in her lifetime. Queen Allison also had 4,000 guards, which were her sons and daughters becoming queens and kings, with 10,400 Praetorian Duckmorphs. Queen Allison had a grand Palace, situated in Hendezvous Idris, Xenomorph City that is taken over by her clone, with 10 Xenomorph Palatines at the entrance. Queen Allison’s clone was supposed to become a Duckmorph, but it was cancelled, due to the public feedback that Allison, was better in her own Duck Queen status. Personality and Traits: Queen Allison’s attitude was kind to others but when she faces sadness, Depression about her son and daughter’s death, she couldnt afford that she must destroy the Earth, because she had feelings too and like a mother for her children. However, in the War of 1996, she was about to show up if Kyle Galacduck had finished his mission and will congratulate them, to make them as King and Queen. She protects mostly her family as the light of the family tree. She also loves her Empire, because one day she will molt into a new Queen Mother after reaching her Empress stage, which her clone “Madison” or Allison ||, has done. Allison’s clone made it to a Queen Mother, but have to pass 104 more stages and evolution to get to, “Ultra Queen Mother”, which the previous Queen Mother, Laya, is on 10 stages more to that rank. She was kind of evil when facing when humans, giving an evil laugh every time she succeeds. She quitted to become a mutated queen as Madison stripped her original identity but still works in the Umayan Empire, serving as a Secretar. Queen Madison Queen Madison was the clone of Queen Allison. Queen Madison had lots of similarities to Queen Allison, which Madison perceived this a new life, so she changed her name to Madison, rhyming with her previous name “Allison”. Queen Madison is currently a ”QUEEN MOTHER”, the 104 highest rank, superior to an Empress and subordinate to an Omega Queen. Queen Madison successfully defeated the Resistance, that another Sphere was leading. Queen Madison had Kyle (Dan) and Iris (Collette) bakc, also cloned, and to copy the example of their cloned mother, who also changed a name because they agree with their mother, but also it is something new for them, to start again and to live life happy. Memorable Quotes: On Harvester Duck Prime: “Nooooooooooooooooo! You killed them! On the Moon: ”Hey! Kill my babies? Kill you family, I want!” ”Yes, more things to fire, lets get flame!” On Earth: ”It seems you have seen me. Hello right there little ants!” ”Trying to kill me, you say. Eat this!” ”Hey Whitmore, tell them I know their here. I see them in my CCTV’s.” Deleted Scene with Lanford: ”Hello, President. Where is it?” ”Lanford! Not the ship, I want what’s inside.” ”I don’t need a Tanner puppet anymore. Useless!” ”You lied to me! Liars go to hell, dummy!” ”Hello, Sphere. We meet again”. “Send in the combat androids. I seen to have found the Sphere and Shove.” On Area 51: ”Get ready to fire, minions!” ”Attack them with all your might! No survivors shall be left!” ”Whitmore, where is Shove?” ”You tricked me! Noooo!” Finding Shove: ”Oh..Children. Killing spree, killing spree!” “I thought you were my minions! You tricked me again!” ”Ducks, please orbit me now!” ”Let’s get this hatch open. Aaarggh!” “What??What is this? Never mind, I have to destroy the last of Shove’s minions!” Death: ”I am going to die, final transmission to my ship: Find Ana and make her as your queen!” ”Aaah! Stop it!” ”Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Noooooo! Noooooo!” ”Nothing more than a quick death (VOMITS BLOOD), Quack! ”We are defeated ducks! Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.” Queen Madison’s verdict ”Someone said, I had an evil daughter that will fight against me. Unfortunately, that wont happen. I will raise my children well, unlike the miscarriage I did with Kyle and Iris.” -Queen Madison (pronounced Mallison) Queen Madison had heard of a guy lying about her family. The Guy’s name is not known but it may be a Shove helper, declared Madison. Madison had been furiously angered and scared by this quote, hoping to raise her children well. Other queens have been scared of this quote and decided to lay one egg every 4,000,000 years, Queens have watched as Madison cried for 4 months, 4 days, 4 minutes and 4 seconds. Other queens also heard that “Ducks will fight against each other, or Xenomorphs will gain Independence from ducks. All ducks and Xenomorphs have United each other and to keep their planet in constant shape, to raise kids well and ok and never fight. Photos of Queen Allison: